Series 2 auditions
Leonard Bennett episode 1 Accepted: Michael Machell, Keyboard Player Iona Luvsandorj, Contortionist Craig Harper, Impressionist Manchester School Of Samba, Samba Group Cody's Production's, Choir Mary Halford March, Kid dance Troupe Kate and Gin, Dog Act Escala, String Quartet Unnamed Opera Singer, Opera Singer Unnamed Cheerleader group, Cheerleader Group Unnamed Acrobat Duo, Acrobat Duo Firestorm, Dance Troupe Rick Green, Magic Illusion Act Irresistible, Singing Trio Andrew Johnston, Opera Singer Rejected: Roger Sayer, Singer and Guitarist Julie Norfolk, Ventriloquist Dale Cambell, Guitarist Victoria & Holly Clarke, Plate Spinners Peter Pearce, Yodeler Joan Gallagher, Danger Act Zara West, Violinist and Singer Maria Alexander, Dancer Dangerous, Fire and Stilt Act Richard Rosson, Contortionist Daniel Ware, Contortionist Donald Bell-Gam, Singer Episode 2 Accepted: Charlie Green, Singer Anya Sparks, Dancer Steve Cousins, Entertainer Harpsonic, Harp quartet Mandy Ellen Dancers, Dance Troupe Charlie Wernham, Comedian Strike, Martial Art Act Unnamed Dance Crew, Dance Crew Mark Fishwick, Variety Act The Brink, Rock Band Instinct, Dance Troupe Madonna Decena, Singer Rejected: Glyn Carpenter, Stripper/ Dancer Terri & Tammy Facey, Dance Duo Debbie Gibson, Poet The Strolling Theatricals, Variety Act Caroline Smith & Judy Beyer, Ferret Dance Act Jackie Perry, Parrot Act Paul & Diane Roach, Dog Act Edward Hilsum, Dove Act David J Watson, Impressionist Unknown Acts: Unnamed Dog Act Episode 3 Accepted: Vizage, Quickchange and singing Act Per Diem, Singing duo Unnamed Juggler, Juggler Scottie Robson, Impressionist The Powderpuff Girlz, Cabaret Act Veniamin Eyes, Slinky Act Signature, Michael Jackson Bhangra Act Alex Lees, Comedian The Allsorts, Dance troupe Unnamed Band, Band Michelle Addison, Entertainer Phil Fletcher & Carl Chadd, Ventriloquist theater Act Arden Youth Choir, Choir George Sampson, Dancer Rejected: Alex Lees, (Singer) Molly Fenton, Singer Robert Wooding, Balloon Entertainer Unnamed Singer, Singer Paul Hill, Performer Unnamed Act, Act Unnamed Act, Act Unnamed Act, Act Unnamed Dance Troupe, Dance Troupe Alan Strong, Impressionist Adam Hudson, Mathematical Illusionist Unnamed Act, Act Unnamed Act, Act Unnamed Act, Act Brenda Isaacs, Singer Nicky Flash, Escape Artist Episode 4 Accepted: Jeremy Lynch, Football Juggler Cheeky Monkeys, Dance Duo Jamie Fenuga, Dancer Leslie Collard, Tap Dancer Shock, Dance Duo High On A Hill, Dance Troupe Sophie Mei, Belly Dancers Leonard Bennett, Strongman Unnamed Drummer, Drummer Unnamed Folk Singer, Singer Unnamed Singer or Rapper, Singer or Rapper Jack Woodward, Comedian Simone Lloyd-Davies, Belly Dancer Teddy Prescot, Old Timey Singer Kay & Harvey, Opera Singer and Organ Player Dean Wilson, Singer Rejected: Edelweiss Warby, Singer Jason Mackinnon, Clown Act Julie Baston, Entertainer Anita Moskova, Ventriloquist Dynamic Duo, Comedic Duo Melissa Lucas, Variety Act Peter Dutton, Dancer Kathryn Davenport, Impressionist Disco Inferno, Comedy Dance Group Episode 5 Accepted: Animalgique, Magic Animal Act Hoop La La, Hoop Act Unnamed Impressinist, Video Skipped over Natasha Bennett, Opera Singer Caburlesque, Caberet & Burlesque Group Phil Blackmore, Danger Juggler Austin Blackburn, Saw Musician Pink Productions, Dance Troupe Dave Crowe, Beatboxer Faryl Smith, Singer Rejected: Family Affair, Family Singing Group Marty Brine, Comedic Singer Chris Cross, Contortionist/ Entertainer Gary & Vinny Rainey, Singing Duo Royal Scottish Country Dance Society, Scottish Dance Group Stuart Goldsmith, Strongman David Williams, Dancer Michael John Burns, Chainsaw Act Shadows Equal, Martial Art Duo Gary, Guitar Player Episode 6 Accepted: James Stone, Singer Lydia-May Hurley, Musical Singer Teresa Ngyuen, Piano Player The Boogie Babes, Disco Troupe Daniel Pirie, Ballet Dancer Tracey Lee Collins, Singer Bang On!, Percussionists Marcelo The Daredevil (The Daredevils), Acrobatic Freestyle Act Diva Las Vegas, Cabaret Act Flava, Dance Troupe Rejected: Southlife, Singing Duo Peter Allison, Variety Act Judith Ngiciri, Tv Presenting Act Susan Childs, Impressionist Christine Hill & Mimi, Llama Act Alfonso Medina, Singer and Dancer Episode 7 Accepted: Urban Gypsies, Belly Dancers The Deans of Magic, Magic/ Burlesque Duo Boogie Wonderland, Disco Group Unnamed Drumming Group, Drumming Group Unnamed Band, Musical Band Champion Dance & Cheer Allstars, Cheerleading Group Tracey Jacobs & Pepe, Parrot Act Darren Orsborn, Comedian Nemesis, Dance Crew Unnamed Breakdancer, Breakdancer Paws For Thought, Dog Display Team Sauris Nandi, Illusion Act The Harlequins, Irish Dance Troupe Andrew Muir, Singer Rejected: Joe Allison, Spoon Balancer Claire Hawes, Nose Recorder Player Kate Greenway, One Woman Fashion Show Colin Jerome, Elvis Impersonator Geoff & Blue, Dog Act Unknown Acts: Unnamed Ventrioloquist, Ventrioloquist Unnamed Variety Act, Variety Untelevised Acts: Robert Van Haazel, Impressionist Swingtime Sweethearts, Unknown Adrian Pole, Juggler Shaun Williams, Singer The Dangleberries, Scottish Dance Group Richard Curtis & Mary Ray, Dog duo Act Soul'd, Band Soheila Clifford, Unknown Max & Harry Singing Duo Nathan Elwick, Unknown Georgia Farrow, Unknown Holly Holybake, Singer Kelalou, Unknown Dance With Passion, Dance Troupe The Magtastics, Unknown Group Bgmt Accepted: Glenn M Ford, Yodeler Mezomystic, Pirate Dance Troupe (E1) Estridge, Whistler (E1) Ceolsha, Irish Dance Troupe (E2) Sean & Vanessa (Mist), Magic Duo (E2) Charley, Electric Guitar Player (E2) Gym-Maniacs, Clown Dance Troupe (E3) Owen Hall, Singer (E4) Back To Back, Robotic bhangra dance Group (E4) Lauren Medway, Singer (E4) Cadenza, Vocal Group (E4) Chungdokwan Demo Team (E5) Alex & Sally, Acrobatic contortion Duo (E6) Rejected: Andrew Swallow, Smeagle Impression (Lord of the films) (E1) Rebecca & Fleur, Baton Twirlers (E1) Deluxe, Singer (E1) Ultimate Chaos, Dance Troupe (E1) Donald Campbell, Comedian (E2) Ted Pullard, Nun-chuck Act (E2) Gregory, Dancer (E2) Joan, Singer (E3) The A Team, Fire Performers (E3) Chuck Cash & The Fenton Cowboys, Country Band (E3) Alan Strong, Impressionist (E3) 3 Sumos, Sumo Wrestling Trio (E3) 2 Xylos, Xylophone Duo (E3) Trevor, Singer (E3) Unnamed 60 year old ballerina, Ballerina (E3) Unnamed Piano Duo, Piano Players (E3) Unnamed Duo, Duo (E3) Unnamed Singing Duo, Singing Duo (E3) Star-X (ft Craig Wormsley), Performers (E3) Cheryl, Magician (E4) Luke, Yoyoer (E4) Ian, Keyboard Player & Singer (E4) Joseph Medway, Singer (E4) Mick and Dave, Pegleg Group (E4) Nigel Green, Singer (E5) Hula La Luna, Hula Singing Duo (E5) Uncle Billy & Junior, Ventriloquist (E5) X2 John Donald, Keyboard Player (E5) Mark, Pogo Stick Act (E6) Redge Heaton, Whistler (E6) Mark & Steven (steven is a girl), Dance Duo (E6) Denver, Mime Artist Dance (E6) Rufus, Variety Act (E6) Will, Dancer (E6) Previous: Dave Crowe, Beatboxer (E2) Steve Cousins, Variety Act (E1) Daniel Ware, Contortionist (E1) Diva Las Vegas, Cabaret Act Gary & Vinny Rainey, Singing Duo (E5) Judith Ngiciri, Tv Presenting Act (E2) Robert Wooding, Entertainer (E3) The Daredevils (Marcelo The Daredevil) (E5) Nicky Flash, Escape Artist (E3) Unnamed Riverdance group (E3) Chris Cluss, Contortionist (E5) Alan Ward, Impressionist Paul Hill, Entertainer The Allsorts, Dance Group (E1) Second Round Results Accepted: Bang On, Percussionists Sophie Mei, Belly dancer Tracy Lee Collins, Singer/ Drag Act Charlie Green, Singer Mandy Ellen Dancers, Dance Troupe The Harlequins, Irish dance Troupe Vizage, Quick Change singing duo Scala, Violin Group Faryl Smith, Singer Kate and Gin, Dog Act Irresistible, Singing Group Signature, Mj impersonators & Bhangra Dance Mary Halford March, Dance Troupe Iona Luvsandorj, Contortionist Nemesis, Dance Crew The Boogie Babes, Disco dance Troupe Boogie Wonderland, Disco Dance Crew Urban Gypsies, Belly Dancers Caburlesque, Burlesque Cabaret Act Diva Las Vegas, Cabaret Act Kay and Harvey, Opera Singer & Organ Player Michael Machell, Keyboard Player The Deans of Magic, Erotic Magic Anya Sparks, Dancer Hoop La La, Hula hoop Dance Act Dean Wilson, Singer Andrew Johnston, Opera Singer Charlie Wernham, Comedian George Sampson, Dancer Jeremy Lynch, Football Juggler Craig Harper, Singing Impressionist Strike, Martial Art Duo Madonna Decena, Singer Flava, Dance Crew Rejected: Alex Lees, Comedian Daniel Pirie, Ballet Dancer Leonard Bennett, Strongman High On A Hill, Dance Troupe Phil Fletcher & Carl Chadd, Ventriloquist theater Act Teresa Ngyuen, Piano Player Darren Orsborn, Comedian Paws For Thought, Dog Display Team Dave Crowe, Beatboxer Teddy Prescot, Old Timey Singer Glenn M Ford, Yodeler Other Accepted: Andrew Muir, Singer Cheeky Monkeys, Dance Duo James Stone, Singer Per Diem, Singing Duo Phil Blackmore, Danger Juggler Sauris Nandi, Illusionist Other Rejected The Powderpuff Girlz, Cabaret Act The Daredevils (Marcelo The Daredevil), Acrobatic stunt Team Simone Lloyd Davies, Belly Dancer Lydia-May Hurley, Musical Singer Austin Blackurn, Saw Musician Leslie Collard, Tap Dancer Veniamins Eyes, Slinky Act Animalgique, Animal/ Magic Act The Brink, Rock Band Cody's Production, Choir Tracey Jacobs & Pepe, Parrot Act Ceolsha, Irish Dance Troupe Gym-Maniacs, Clown Dance Troupe Category:Lists